scenes with Robin and Marion
by the romantic girl
Summary: I love to write scenes, there are so amusing. Well, there are some of them.
1. the banquet

Marion didn't know how to think. She had become used to live with Walter, lady of the house with no man at her side. She had under all this years hoped to see Robert return home. When Robin Longstride came to deliver the message, she knew there was no reason to hope. Her mother had been overjoyed when the proposal came. She was 25 by then. Her mother had gladly welcomed Robert and Walter had been very affectionate toward her. Now Robert's sweet face started to blur and his appearance a simple shadow. She had no time to learn his weaknesses because he had been so sweet and gentle toward her. The week they spent together was like a happy pink cloud. She didn't know if he had been greedy or maybe jealous. At least, she had good memories of him.

But Robin had arrived and provoked a cataclysm at Peper Harrow. Walter had made him the most outrageous offer and he was now living comfortably under the affectionate eye of Walter. She had to share her bedchamber with him. He was rude, selfish and too attractive. She had discovered he had some good qualities. He had, she presumed, stolen the corn bound to York and planted on the fields. For that, she was eternally grateful. She remembered the day the orphans caught him in the forest. His look of surprise and amazement when he saw her among the kids made her almost laugh. She felt wonderful when she joked and mocked Robin. She had the power now and he could lie on the wet ground. He was a man of words and Loop, a confident young man, had dropped his pride manner and accepted Robin's offer. She felt a sentiment of…pride. Yes, she was pride of him.

After the episode in the greenwood, she saw him with new eyes. She also began to feel something new for him, an elegant sensation in her heart. There was no denying that she started to like him. It was something she hadn't felt since Robert and maybe stronger. She felt shy in his presence even her words spoke different. She didn't see him after that as they were preparing for the banquet. When a banquet was made, the entire village gathered to help and to join. She dressed in a black dress with flower motive. She put pearls to her ears, given by Robert at their wedding. The lively music ended and the musicians played a slower melody. Marion was curious to know if Robin could dance. After all, dancing was not the same as fighting. It was an occasion to get to know Robin and she enjoyed to be near him and to talk to him. He had always something clever to say and he could make her laugh. She walked slowly with a small smile to where Robin sat. He turned around and he looked at her with surprise. She reached out her hand to show that she wanted to dance with him. He took her hand and led her to the circle with dancers.

Not far from there, the sheriff was observing the couple in dislike. Or more exactly, he was starring angrily at Robin. He had hoped to invite Marion to dance but he had lost his chance. He looked away and took more wine. Marion kneeled deeply and Robin bowed, as it was the custom. Robin elevated his eyes to meet hers. Still with gazing in her eyes, he took a step closer to her and so did she. Marion was so close to him that she could feel the strength and warm coming from his body. He was magnificent and had this power of him that didn't left unnoticed. She had remarked that the day when she had to help him undress. His large shoulders and imposing muscles made him a very dangerous man. She smelled an odour of forest and burned wood coming from him. She flushed deeply, partially disguised by the fire. She turned around him slowly as he did the same to her. They turned each other in a circle and were back to their former places. She took one step closer and he did the same. They joined their hands before them and stepped back. Robin looked at her in surprise again, like it was the first time he saw her. Robin couldn't account for the new emotion that rushed over him. He had never looked at any woman in that way. He started to feel intimated. Marion had shown that she was a strong woman, who knew her ways. The simplest contact with made his heart jump. But he didn't know if she was still in love with her husband or if he had the chance. After all, they had been pretending to be wife and husband. Marion could not understand his look; he seemed to use that look often. She was still confused and wondered if she really could make such impressions on a man. Robert never used the look. He was gentler. But Robin's eyes were passionate even thought he radiated calm and indifference. They took one step closer again and he was so close, he could almost kiss her. The idea made her body shiver. How would the kiss be like? She couldn't let him do that. They were dancing in front of the village and she couldn't imagine how everybody will whisper about them. Instead, he did nothing and put his lips against her forehead, like he was going to kiss her. It was the most intimidate gesture he had made. They danced like this one more minute and then parted. Marion went to cool her flushed cheeks and Robin went to see his friends.


	2. short scenes

Marion was talking to Eleanor, one of the servants, when she was called by Walter. He introduced her to William Marshall, as Robert's wife. Her smile dropped when he enthusiastically said how enchanted he was to see Robert in London. Walter corrected him by calling Robin's name. Robin, who approached at the sound of his name, came to meet the stranger. Marion saw how Robin talked to William and she could understand some of the words. Apparently, Robin had a father, named Thomas, and Walter had sought Robin but realised he was gone to Palestine. She turned to Walter with question in her eyes but he was watching the men talking. She relied on Walter telling him later what was going on.

She went to the balcony and perceived three men below. Two of the men were Robin and Walter and third was a messenger. The messenger came to tell Walter that William wanted Walter presence in Barnsdale to discuss with the barons. The messenger was told to leave and Walter turned to Robin.

"Cometh the hour, cometh the man. The time for pretence is over," said Walter confidentially. "Now, hold me like a son." The two men shared a friendly hug. Robin wondered if this was like having a father. " Go."

Robin settled a horse and went to search after Marion. As he couldn't find her, he asked Maggie where she was. Maggie couldn't either find her. Robin nodded. He had to go to Barnsdale without telling her that he loved her. He was restless and felt the urge to ride back and run after her. But he was man with obligations. He would find her later on. The thought comforted his heart and he grinned to the landscape before him. Robin couldn't know that Marion had observed him from he bedchamber. She was too scared to say goodbye and to her knowledge, goodbyes had always led to issues. She needed time to examine time her heart also, as she was quite sure she had fallen in love with Robin. The sensation was new and it made her happy. Robert would always be in her heart and she couldn't deny that she had loved him very much. He would have liked this for her. She knew it. She had a reason to go up in the morning, a man to kiss and to hug as much as she likes. She loved him. An enchanting idea.


	3. the attack at peper harrow

Marion was taking care of Maggie, she needed to have her robe shirt fixed when she looked up and saw a group of soldiers. She wondered if Robin returned and asked Maggie who it was. A strident " Long live the king!" was shouted and the women started to scream and flee to escape the dangerous horses toward them. The English came from everywhere as they rode into the village, provoking hysteria. Marion watched in terror as the sword killed the first man. The sword almost killed her but it only touched her hair. She could only stand there in terror as the soldiers killed men and terrorized women and children. The people at Peper Harrow were fleeing for their lives. Women were assaulted and raped, the children were taken from their mothers and old people were obliged to run. A stinking soldier dragged Marion to the group of people already pushed and forced into a small circle. The people were frightened and were screaming the air in the lungs. The soldiers were barricading the way to escape and Marion was standing on the statue on the place, her feet crushed by the dozen others trying to get away from the killing swords. The soldiers dispersed as the people were forced to give away their fortune to the tax collectors and Marion pushed her way through, demanding 5,000 acres. A man with a dangerous smile asked her if she Lady Marion. She confirmed it and he demanded that she came to him. Two soldiers dragged her one on each arm, to a small cottage nearby. They locked her in and she tried in vain to open the door. She heard screaming and yelling outside, as the French obliged the people to go into the small houses. Marion realised that she wasn't alone anymore when the disgusting man asked, in a playfully tone, where she was. He proposed her to come to him, still speaking in French. He finally spoke in English.

"No one should have 4 000 acres."

" 5000 acres," corrected Marion. She realised he wanted to rape her when he took off his belt with weapons. She tried once again to flee trough the locked door. She had no choice but to stand there. She tried to run but he stopped her with one hand. He put his hand on her cheek and gently moved his head closer. He whispered " calm down" in French and Marion felt sick of the horny tone in his voice. He pressed a stinking hand to her face and Marion tried not to breath in. He inhaled deeply, smelling her scent. She was more disgusted now and wished that Robin would come to save her. But he was in Barnsdale now and she was on her own.

Outside, the soldiers locked the people in and set fire to a bit of ( hö) below. This was the most effective way to massacre a population as no blood and no marks would be found on the bodies. The French laughed and cheered as they congratulated each other on the delightful event. It was many less Englishmen to kill and they got wine and mead for the (hard) labour. The people screamed in desperation and fear as they tried to prevent the unstoppable smoke. The French soldiers laughed even harder when they heard the scream. Marion remembered she had a dagger in her right booth and took it discreetly in her hand as she pulled her skirt up her leg to excite the French dog. The French indeed got excited at the view of naked legs and went on his knees to touch that naked spot. Marion levelled her shirt higher with one hand and she quickly stabbed the man in the neck. The man drew a face of pain and levelled his hand to remove the dagger when Marion kicked him to the floor; the dagger went deeply in and killed the man instantly. Marion breathed heavily as she was contemplating her victory.

Outside, the flames were reaching the people's feet and they tried to stamp on them to make them disappear. The people were trying to destroy the wooden pieces blocking the windows without success. The screams were now prays of desperation and the people asked for mercy from God. The help came from Robin and the barons. They had seen the flames and guessed it was the French. Godfrey saw the barons coming and chuckled in amusement. He was amazed how Robin Longstride would always find him and how he would escape him every time. Nobody caught a man like Godfrey. He rode off ahead of the others to escape the battle.

Marion heard a sound and a call from Loop. He called her name and gestured her to come. Marion took the sword from the French man and gave it to Loop. He gave his hand to help her climb up on the roof. She watched as the hairless man shouted order in French. It seemed that somebody was scaring the French and Marion and her group climbed off the roof to fight the French. The "somebody" was Robin and the barons coming to save them. Robin was the first one she saw and she sighed of relief. Robin was here and everything will be fine. She shouted to Loop and friar Tuck to follow her as she was running for the burning houses. She was obliged to kill a man blocking her way. She ran up the stairs to rescue the dying people. Friar Tuck and Loop did the same. They rapidly opened the door and urged the people to hurry down. The people were coughing and pushing their way through the exit. The strongest men helped to kill the flames while Robin and his crew were intimidating the French. Water was brought to put out the flames. Marion was occupied with the children, hydrating the babies and comforting the crying toddlers. When the deed was done, she looked up and saw a gig coming toward them. The sad men gave her Walter's sword and she understood that he was dead. She tried to keep her head up and not cry. Robin understood the matter and ran to her under the intrigued eye of Baldwin. Marion was still trying not to cry when she turned to Robin. He took a step closer and she buried her face in his shoulder and let his shoulder become wet with tears. He caressed her long red hair as he whispered comforting words in her ears. He took her in his arms and they stood like this a long time. Robin was also in grief, crying over a man he had considered like a father. Finally, a funeral was held and Marion arranged his appearance. Walter looked amused even in his sleep. Marion took a last look at Walter before she walked back to Robin's side. All the people around had their head low and their hands joined in honour of the master. Robin broke the trend by putting an arm around Marion's shoulder. She responded by leaning her head against him and they stood there, until Walter's corpse was gone.


	4. beginning of battle

Marion knew that Robin had to go. The French were coming fast and there was no time to waste.

" Once before I said goodbye to a man going to war, " started she as Robin was arranging his saddle. " He never came back." Robin stopped and turned to look at her. Her composure was calm but her eyes were frightened. He needed to make this eyes laugh and be happy again. He paused for a moment to think what he could say to comfort her. He finally found.

"Ask me nicely." The trick worked and Marion's eyes were amused and she took a step closer to kiss him. It was a kiss full of promise and hope. It was a promise that he would return to her safely. It was also to say " I love you" Marion felt that their souls were committed to this kiss and Marion shivered when it ended. To be held in his strong arms and to know that this man was to the man she would spent her life with was a marvellous feeling. It was also a sad kiss because both realised that Robin could come back dead. Marion wouldn't and couldn't think negative. She knew Robin would come back. She kissed him playfully. He smiled and turned to mount on the horse. Marion smiled with confidence, as he looked her in the eyes.

" I love you Marion." Simply, without any falsehood, he said the sentence she had waited to hear. Her smile became wider as she saw him leave.

Marion was restless. She had to do something. She couldn't sit here and wait for Robin's return. She talked to Loop and they agreed that they take their best boys and fight with the others. She followed the horses from Robin's army and they arrived to the coast. They stood on the hill, watching the scene rolling. The French ships were positioned equally with the front ships already open with a rush of French soldiers. Down there, Robin was already on the shore, riding in front of the army, ready to attack. They decided to run down the hill and they stopped to gather round. Marion battled to control her horse. Godfrey stopped and observed the stranger. Long and thin, he could only be a woman. He guessed it to be Lady Marion. Robin rode to the stranger, desirous to see who it was. When the stranger revealed his face, he sighed.

"For the love of God Marion!" shouted he. He was terrified. Marion was veru vulnerable among the French soldiers. He wanted her to turn back and go back home, so she would be safe but he knew she was a stubborn woman. He looked at her determined face and gave up. " Loxley, circle your troops and then join the charge." She smiled thankfully and left to organise the small troops of ponies and horses. She would show Robin she was a courageous woman with experience. And from here, she knew what Robin was doing and didn't have to worry. Robin and his men charged and the French did the same. The nice rank from before was soon mixed with the French. Arrows were coming from heaven, killing the French directly in the water. The water was soon red from the blood. Marion waited and then shouted "forward" to the others. The boys, whooping and screaming followed her. Marion let her sword fly and stab all the nearby French. The already existing army was soon followed by the archers, adding the number of horses by several hundreds. The scene was soon a mess, with horses, French, English lying dead on the ground. Soldiers were screaming their pain in the water and drowning because of their injuries. Loop was skilfully killing the enemy, with an combination of kicks and daggers. The King joined the horde, eager to kill. Marion stopped and distinguished the man that had killed Godfrey; witnesses had told her that he apparently had killed Robert also.


	5. end of film

She made the horse go faster and brand her sword to strike. Godfrey was so surprised that he fell from the horse, landing in the water. She stayed on the horse until Godfrey, quickly on his feet, made her insecure and she fell also into the cold dirty water. Godfrey held her down under water with a firm grip. Marion felt she suffocated and she knew she was going to die. She heard someone shout "no" but she didn't have enough energy to trace the origin. Godfrey's eyes were cold and calculating, she knew her last moment was come when she saw the sword, pointed at her breast. Godfrey didn't have to do since the waves coming almost drowned, as she had no time in gulping air as the next wave of water came over her. She fought to stay over the water but Godfrey held her still in a firm grip. Suddenly the hand was removed and someone more distinctly called "Marion!" She knew it was Robin; nobody could call her with that desperation in his voice. She felt a hand on her shoulder before the tinkling of swords was heard. Her back hurt and she could only lie in the water, the waves killing her energy and her capacity to breath. She tried to move her head above the water but the helmet was too heavy and she felt very sleepy. Her eyes were soon a world of darkness…

She had air in her lungs and she opened her eyes, staring in Robin's beautiful blue eyes. He had made so she could breath again and he was smiling. She laid an arm behind his neck and he took possession of her lips. His forehead was covered in blood and she had some dropping over her but she didn't care. She was alive, Robin was alive and they were together. He was soon on his feet and he put his arms under her knees and shoulder, carrying across the battle. The French had surrendered and everybody that knew English were screaming Robin's name. He was the new hero and prince John didn't like it. After all, he was the king and Longstride was nobody. He promised himself that he would punish him later on.

The day came and Robin was declared an outlaw. The sheriff couldn't disguise his happiness when he warned the villagers. He was the laughing stock of the village after Robin pinned down the warning on the tree with an arrow. The news didn't change much for Robin, after all he had been a outlaw for several weeks since the battle. Prince John had made clear that he didn't like him, But Robin, Marion and the others had joined the boys in the greenwood and the greenwood was now the home of hundreds of people. Living with Robin made anyone an outlaw and nobody mind. The boys had accepted everyone as their friend and everyone helped the little "village". Marion felt that the forest was more her home than the comfortable beds at Peper Harrow had been. She enjoyed the simple life they lived. Robin had just come back from the hunting. Marion was feeding the children when she saw him, surrounded by children. She smiled when she memorized that day when Robin was captured. She went to the meet him and they danced seducingly before he held in the air. He twirled around and she laughed like a child. He released her abruptly, making her gasp and he kissed her open mouth. Yes, they would be very happy together. Lady Marion and Robin Hood.


End file.
